Recuérdame
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Byakuran ama cada día a Tsunayoshi aunque Tsunayoshi lo olvide cada mañana.


No me pertenece KHR

Hace unos días vi una película china que me hizo llorar mares donde la protagonista tenía Alzheimer. La idea entonces empezó a volar sobre mi cabeza así que empecé a escribir y aquí está el resultado. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Las hojas danzaban con el viento, cayendo con elegancia en suelo. El cielo estaba iluminado con luz calidad y la brisa fría se colaba entre la ropa una perfecta tarde para estar de paseo con las personas que amas.

Dos hombres estaban sentados tomando el té de la tarde, risas encantadoras se deja escuchar inundando el silbido del viento. Un hombre de cabellos castaños con algunas margaritas que adornaban, vestido de una camisa blanca de lino y un pantalón negro, tomaba entre sus dedos delgados la taza fina de porcelana tomando pequeños sorbos.

El otro hombre estaba vestido completamente de blanco, tomando entre sus dedos largos su taza de té, tenía una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se miraba una sombra de tristeza, de añoranza, mirando como el viento atrevido jugaba con los mechones largos castaños.

-Me gustaría que lo conocieras él es un poco infantil, pero también es muy serio cuando tiene que ser. Eso es lo me gusta-tomo un sorbo largo del líquido caliente y el vapor acaricia su nariz.

-También viste de blanco ¡le encanta el blanco!-rio con ganas. Su tono alegre lleno de cariño cada palabra hizo golpetear el corazón del otro hombre.

-Tsunayoshi-kun veo que lo quieres mucho.-el hombre vestido de blanco dijo.

-¡Claro! Aunque lo correcto no es querer yo lo amo-un lindo color rosa se esparció en sus mejillas ligeramente bronceadas. El hombre rio entre dientes era tan encantador como la primera vez que lo vio. Su corazón fue atado a esos ojos color caramelo radiante de calidez y ternura infantil.

-Tengo envidia de ese hombre, tiene una hermosa persona que lo ame-Tsunayoshi sonrió al hombre dejando su taza sobre la mesa de cristal.

-La persona que te llegue amar también será muy afortunada yo puedo ver la calidez que hay en usted-con sinceridad respondió Tsunayoshi-Byakuran está en Italia pronto regresara estoy muy ansioso que llegue ese día ¿puedes creer que me dejo dos meses solo?

Byakuran volvió a ver con sus ojos color lila, una pequeña sonrisa llena de dolor apareció en su rostro pero no fue vista por Tsunayoshi. Su corazón lloraba y quería gritar ¿Por qué la vida es un cruel a veces? Solo quería estar con él hasta sus últimos días recordar bellos momento, pero ese deseo fue arrebatado ese día que fueron al médico.

-Me gustaría que conozcas a Byakuran estoy seguro que se llevarían bien tienen esa misma aura-Tsunayoshi contó distraídamente-¿Sabes? Byakuran es amante de los dulces principalmente de los malvaviscos. A veces siento celos de que los ame tanto-rio tímidamente al confesar algo tan infantil. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron y rio haciendo que Tsunayoshi haga mala cara-No le digas que yo dije eso, Byakuran seguro se burlaría de mí para toda vida.

-No te preocupes Tsunayoshi-kun tu secreto está seguro conmigo no le diré si me lo encuentro que usted está celoso porque le encanta los malvaviscos. Aunque creo él le encanta más usted-el sabor dulce de la piel de Tsunayoshi no es comparable con los malvaviscos. El sabor de su lengua es exquisito.

Los dos hombres hablaban animosamente. Tsunayoshi contando todas las historias que ha vivido con Byakuran el otro hombre escucho aunque era la misma historia que ha escuchado los últimos tres meses.

Una chica de cabello oscuro y una sonrisa llena de vitalidad se acercó a los dos hombres, vestida con una falda que llegaba a su rodilla de forma A y su blusa blanca de algodón con botones en forma de flor.

-Soy Miura Haru-ella se presentó-Estoy aquí para cuidar de usted Tsunayoshi-san contratada por Byakuran-san hasta que el regrese de su viaje de Italia-ella recito lo mismo de cada día.

-¿Es así? no necesito alguien que me cuide Byakuran cree que soy un niño-hizo mala cara haciendo reír entre dientes las otras dos personas-Es verdad que soy torpe pero todavía puedo manejarme por mí mismo.

-Lo sé, lo sé Tsunayoshi-san pero Byakuran estaría más feliz si usted acepta mi ayuda-el moreno asintió dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsunayoshi y Haru dijeron adiós al hombre vestido de blanco entraron a la casa de tamaño impresionante perdiéndose en el interior.

-¡Byakuran volviste!-Tsunayoshi grito lanzándose en los brazos del hombre alto.

-¿Tsunayoshi sabes quién soy?-el hombre pregunto con cada palabra destilaban sorpresa y alegría con punto de tristeza.

-¿Por qué no sabría quién eres?-el moreno pregunto viendo los ojos lilas que amaba.

-No es nada-Byakuran tomo entre sus dedos la barbilla acerco su rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron los labios suaves y carnoso de su amante de diez años.

Su amor nació en la adolescencia en su último año de preparatoria, un amor que creció cada año jurando que envejecerían juntos como una hoja en otoño.

-Estoy feliz de estar de regreso y ver mi Tsu-chan-Byakuran dijo aspirando el olor a melocotón de la melena salvaje que cada vez estaba más salvaje.

-Yo también estoy feliz de que estés de regreso te extrañe mucho-Tsuna también olio el olor a malvavisco proveniente del hombre está seguro que tenía una bolsa escondida en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Tengo algo para ti-metió su mano en su pantalón mezclilla color azul sacando una caja pequeña de terciopelo color negra-Tsunayoshi ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto arrodillándose como lo hizo la primera vez.

Ojos caramelos se abrieron, su corazón batía como las alas de un colibrí, el rubor se extendió en sus mejillas el sollozo se ahogó en su garganta.

-¡Sí!

Ellos se besaron con pasión, ellos se acariciaron reconociendo terreno pisado por tantas veces, sabían el sabor, sabían la melodía de los gritos de placer. Sabían que a pesar que el amanecer traería una página en blanco su amor seguía allí como el primer día.

Los ojos caramelos se abrieron molesto por la luz brillante del sol de la mañana, no recuerda cuando fue a la cama dándose vuelta vio una cara que no reconoce, cabello blanco y un tatuaje vagamente le hacía reconocer a su amante.

-¡Hiiie!-grito despertando al otro hombre-¿Quién eres tú?-él se tapó con las sábanas blancas como escudo del intruso. Los ojos de Byakuran se abrieron su corazón empezó a llorar, y su cerebro maldijo mil veces.

-Soy un conocido de Byakuran-san-respondió tratando de que sus palabras no salgan quebradas-Ayer usted me dijo que podía quedarme en su casa mientras estoy en Japón.

Mentiras.

Mentiras.

Mentiras diferentes desde que Tsunayoshi dejo de recordar quien era él. Su enfermedad se robó sus recuerdos jugando con ellos de vez en cuando dejaba que sus recuerdos preciados lleguen a Tsunayoshi para después dejar abatidas esperanzas al día siguiente.

-Ya veo ¿pero por qué estás en mi cama?-pregunto con cautela.

-Bueno veras me da miedo la oscuridad, disculpa por meterme en su cama sin permiso-Tsunayoshi sonrió divertido. ¿Miedo a la oscuridad? Como un niño que pide a sus padres dormir con ellos por el monstruo del ropero.

-Si es así entonces no hay problema. ¿Qué te dijo Byakuran?, ¿cuándo va regresar?

-Él me dijo que le dijera que te ama mucho y que va regresar pronto.

-Espero que regrese pronto son dos meses que no lo he visto-con tristeza dijo el moreno olivándose que estaba todavía en la cama con el descosido.

-Estoy seguro que Byakuran también te extraña. Siempre me habla de lo hermoso que es su amante-Tsunayoshi se sonrojo que su amante ande por ahí diciendo que él es lindo.

-Vamos a desayunar y me sigues contando como esta Byakuran en Italia-Tsunayoshi se levantó de la cama seguido por Byakuran.

Tsuna miro la sortija que brillaba en su dedo, encogiéndose de hombres no se preguntó de donde apareció recuerda no haber tenido una antes, tal vez se la compró el día anterior en el mercado de pulgas que había llegado a la cuidad proveniente de España.

Byakuran se le olvido quitarle la sortija que era siempre entregada cuando su memoria regresaba, y quitada cada noche después que el amanecer traiga el amargo sabor de ser olvidado.

-Te amare aunque te olvides de mí cada amanecer-Byakuran susurro sentándose en la silla apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa mientras observa a su pareja preparar el desayuno. Pronto tendrá que ayudarle a usar las cosas porque no sabe cómo usarlas, su pecho apretado y su garganta se cierra darse cuenta que Tsunayoshi su memoria cada vez está peor.

-Nunca soltare tu mano aunque niegues aceptar mi mano-Él dijo en voz alta.

-¿Dijo algo?-Tsunayoshi pregunto tratando de recordar como encender la cocina eléctrica.

-Nada-Byakuran dijo-¿Necesita ayuda?-Tsunayoshi se sonrojo asintiendo empezó un nuevo día donde sus recuerdos son borrados como una broma cruel.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
